Therapy
by Vibrant Spectrum
Summary: The younger Kaiba brother goes for therapy. But just who is his therapist? Nonyaoi.
1. Mokuba's Therapist

This is my second fic, and I hope you will enjoy it. I'm currently experimenting on because I'm new here, so I'm going to try a two-shot. I'm not very good at longish stories, but again, please try to enjoy it.

I was inspired by an icon and random thoughts while in Cambodia. Please feel free to point out any mistakes that I might have made or if you spot any OOCness. Thank you.

This fanfic is dedicated to Isane-Contrast because she/he (sorry, I don't know, I hope you will forgive me) was my first reviewer for my first fic.

I do not own Yugioh. If I did, it wouldn't be this popular.

**Therapy**

Mokuba lay on the living room couch, staring at the ceiling. At that point in time, he was wondering why he was there waiting for the therapist, but then he considered everything he had been through and decided to go through with it.

Mokuba had, of course, asked his big brother for his permission, and, of course, he had granted it, on the condition that it was a private therapist and that no one else knew about it, not even the staff. After all, it wouldn't be good for publicity if the press found out that a Kaiba brother actually needed therapy.

The doorbell interrupted his train of thought. Mokuba waited for a few moments before the chambermaid ushered a young man into the room. Then their gazes locked and both of them froze.

Mokuba stared at the blonde, not believing his eyes. He had personally called the TYSA (Traumatised Younger Siblings Association) just two days ago, and they told him they would send him one of their best people for the job. However, the young blond standing before him most certainly _did not_ look suited for the task at hand. And worse still, what would his brother say when he found out that Joey was his new therapist?

000o0o0\o/0o0o000

Joey got a call from TYSA two days ago. He started working there because the pay and the hours were good, and he knew how to handle people like that from experience with Serenity. But when he heard the adress of his next job, he very nearly turned it down. Then he thought of Serenity and his father's debts and accepted it, although he knew he would regret it later.

Of course, he would have spent that day with his friends, but Yugi had gone with his Grandpa to Egypt, Tristan had to vist his sick Aunt Marge and Tea had gone to New York a few months back. So Joey was stuck with giving Mokuba therapy. He grinned to himself, wondering why Mokuba had requested for it in the first place. Then he decided that he just might have fun after all.

000o0o0\o/0o0o000

Joey was ushered into the Kaiba living room where he saw Mokuba lying dejectedly on the couch. 'Just like I imagined him,' Joey thought. He saw Mokuba stand up as if he had been electrocuted and stare at him. Joey returned the stare evenly, refusing to look away. He waited patiently until the chambermaid had left the room and was well out of earshot before he decided to introduce himself. After all, this was a formal event.

Mokuba jumped when Joey seemingly sprang to life and introduced himself, " Jumpin' Joey Wheeler, at your service!" Joey looked at Mokuba expectantly, until Mokuba realised his mistake and replied in a softer, almost embarrassed voice, "Mokuba Kaiba, pleased to meet you."

Joey smirked inwardly. "Now that we've been properly introduced, would you like to have a seat, Mr. Kaiba?" He gestured to the couch before settling down on a nearby cushioned chair and pulling out a clipboard and a pen out of his backpack.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow at his formality but lay down on the couch. He did not remember getting off it, but assumed that it was because of the initial shock of seeing Joey. Mokuba tried to relax and wondered how he should start, but Joey beat him to it.

"Well, _Mr.Kaiba_," Joey started with a slightly mocking tone, " Tell me about yourself and why you called TYSA."

Mokuba considered his question. He had a million questions he was dying to ask Joey, but held his tongue. After all, Joey was the therapist here, not Mokuba. So he answered the questions.

"My name is Mokuba Kaiba, and I'm the younger sibling of Seto Kaiba."

000o0o0\o/0o0o000

Well, here's the first chapter, and I hope it was long enough. Did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts, random rants and anything you want in a review. The more the merrier.


	2. He was useful!

So, here is the (not so) long awaited chapter two!

**This fic is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers, especially Insane-Contrast, to whom this fic was originally dedicated to, and KaisToaster for pointing out my mistakes for me in the previous chapter, Chibi Chib and FightOrFlight for adding this story to their story alert list and ****darkdarksangel for adding me to his/her favourite story list, as well as anyone else who does anything of the above. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: Yugioh wouldn't be this good or popular if I owned it.

**Therapy**

"And I've played second fiddle to Seto ever since," Mokuba finished off and watched as Joey made a few notes on his clipboard.

Joey had been making house calls for two weeks now, and the pair had grown quite fond of each other. Mokuba had answered all of Joey's questions, and had even managed to get in a few questions of his own. He had come to appreciate having someone to talk to, and always laughed when Joey was around. He had even learned some things about Joey which he had never known before.

Joey had become quite attached to the younger Kaiba brother. He had sat there listening to his life story for the past two weeks, and now knew everything about him, as well as little more about Kaiba.

Mokuba, of course, hadn't told Kaiba about his therapist yet, and wherever he asked him about it, Mokuba looked away and said that he was enjoying himself, and had been able to get a lot of his chest. Kaiba had believed him, although a frown creased his brow whenever he heard that Mokuba was having fun. However, Mokuba didn't give it any thought, blaming it on his work.

Joey rose from his chair and smirked at Mokuba, saying kindly," Well Mokuba, I'll let myself out. See you tomorrow same time, kiddo." He stepped to the door, opened it, gave a last wave and closed it behind him.

Mokuba got off his couch and walked over to the window. He watched Joey get to the front gate, mount his bicycle, and ride off. He left the window and made his way to the kitchen, intending to get himself a snack.

:…….--…….:

Kaiba watched Mokuba leave the living room from the stairs and frowned. His brother seemed to be spending more and more time with this…therapist than him, and he was starting to dislike it. He also noticed that Mokuba got a small smile on his face whenever that topic came up, similar to the one he always used when he was talking about Kaiba.

Kaiba frowned again. He decided that tomorrow, he would see why Mokuba liked his therapist so much.

:…….--…….:

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Mokuba bounced into the kitchen and helped himself to some cereal. He sat down at the table and started to eat when Kaiba walked in. Mokuba looked up at him in surprise. "Seto, shouldn't you have left for work already? I thought you had an important meeting or something."

Kaiba turned his blue eyes to his brother. "I rescheduled the meeting because I have a surprise for you today. And no, I'm not going to tell you what it is, even if you use your puppy dog eyes." He then grabbed some bread, put it on a plate, and presumably went back to his office.

Mokuba, being the curious young boy that he was, tried his best to find out what it was, but gave up when the bell rang. When he arrived in the living room, he got a big surprise indeed. Unfortunately for him, it was not the good kind of surprised.

Kaiba sat in another chair in the living room, apparently waiting for both Mokuba as well as his therapist.

Mokuba visibly blanched. Kaiba's eyebrow went up, but he didn't do anything about it.

Joey, being Joey, chose that moment to walk into the room. He didn't see Kaiba at first because of the angle of the door. However, he did see Mokuba's pale face, which became paler as Joey drew nearer.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Is it something you ate?" Joey approached Mokuba, a worried frown plastered across his face.

Kaiba, however, did not share his concern. He was too busy staring at Joey, wondering if this was a dare from one of his stupid friends. After all, he knew that Joey wouldn't have the audacity to just stroll into his living room and treat Mokuba like his own brother.

Then it dawned on him. Kaiba sat still for a few minutes, his eyes glazed over as he considered Mokuba's behaviour whenever his mysterious therapist was mentioned. Everything was starting to make sense now. Mokuba's hesitation with the therapist. Mokuba paling with fright when he caught sight of his brother. Wheeler strolling into his living room as if he owned it. Yugi's sudden growth spurt and breaking of voice whenever he was challenged to a duel.

Well, maybe everything except for that last bit.

Kaiba cleared his throat and Joey froze in mid-step. But it only lasted for a second. Then he swung around and faced Kaiba. "What are you doing here, money bags?"

Kaiba resisted the nearly overpowering urge to roll his eyes and settled for raising one elegant eyebrow. "I live here. Where else would you find me?"

Joey growled,"You know what I mean. You were never here before, why are you here now?"

Kaiba sighed a long-suffering sigh, "Mokuba was talking so much about his therapist, I'd thought I'd drop by and see how good he was." Then Kaiba added,"But I guess it wasn't worth rescheduling my meeting after all."

Joey growled again, "Do you know how much you put this kid through? I know you love him and all that, but you could at least try to show it more often. We spent the last two weeks together, and if I don't get you to love him back in a proper way…Well, I don't know what I'd do with myself." He paused for breath.

Kaiba frowned and glanced at Mokuba. He was hanging his head in embarrassment that Joey had to stick up for him. He looked back at Joey panting. He was never this passionate about anything, not even duelling. "Fine, Wheeler. I'll be nice, but just this once. For his sake." Kaiba glanced at Mokuba again, who had raised his head slightly to listen.

Kaiba kneeled down so that both of them were at eye level. He placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and made him look up. "Mokuba. I love you. I always have and always will, but it's just that I don't show it that often. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. It's just that ever since Gozaburo died, I've had to look after Kaiba Corp., and you know what it's like. Please forgive me, Mokuba. I'll tell you what. I have the rest of the day off. We can go to the amusement park together. As brothers. But only if you forgive me for what I've done and what I might do in the future."

Mokuba searched his eyes. He found that he could not read any emotions behind them, so he knew that his brother would make the same mistake again. Mokuba looked past Kaiba at Joey. Joey nodded his head enthusiastically, encouraging him. He looked back at Kaiba's ice blue eyes, and saw something there. Something he would never forget.

"I…I forgive you, big brother." Mokuba managed to get out before he was smothered by Kaiba's unexpected hug. He then lifted him, and with a grunt, placed Mokuba on his shoulders to head to his room.

Joey watched the scene, a small smile on his face. Then he turned and left satisfied with a job well done.

:…….--…….:

The phone rang. "Wheeler residence, Joey speaking."

"Joey? It's Mokuba. Could you come over for a while? I forgot to give you something."

"Sure, I'll be right there in a jiffy."

_A jiffy later……_

Mokuba opened the door and invited Joey in. "Hey Joey, how have you been doing?"

"I'm good. How are you and money bags doing?"

"Well, he's in a meeting right now, but he promised that he would work less and spend more time with me."

"That's good to hear. So, why did you ask me here again?"

"Oh yeah!"Mokuba snapped his fingers before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here's your check, Joey, plus a little bonus for helping us out. Both of us agree that you deserve it."

Joey took one look at the check and whistled. It wasn't that much, but it was a lot more than what he usually got. "I can't take this, Mokuba. I mean, it's so much."

Mokuba laughed. "Don't worry, Joey, you deserve it. Take it with out gratitude."

Joey grinned sheepishly before accepting the check and giving the boy a tight hug of gratitude. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it."

:…….--…….:

And there we have it! Well, feel free to rant about anything you want to in a review. No one's gonna stop you. But hey, have fun, ok?


End file.
